


silent thunder, bright lightning

by hotboysandjam



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Angst and Porn, Casual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hot Sex, Marijuana, Original Character(s), Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotboysandjam/pseuds/hotboysandjam
Summary: Charlotte Black is working hard and rising steadily into international music stardom when she meets her favorite rockstar, Harry Styles.Harry and Charlotte agree that they want to keep it out of the public eye and to keep it casual. Despite the good intentions of keeping it simple, Charlotte feels herself enjoying Harry's company, and all the incredibly hot sex, far too much and is hard at work pretending to not have the time or inclination for anything more.Harry has had his own heart broken many times before and is determined not to get involved too quickly, again. Apparently, it can be a fault, or so his mother keeps reminding him. And with Charlotte being fairly new to the scene the last thing he needs is what happened last time. Used for publicity, cheated and dumped on as soon as she got the big call she needed. It fucking stung and it wasn't happening again.Deeper feelings soon develop before they can even realize what's happening, but will they agree to give love a chance?(bLAH, still working on the summary, sorry!)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	silent thunder, bright lightning

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains material that is not appropriate for all ages. Please be advised that the content may not be suitable for those under the age of 18.
> 
> Mature/Explicit Content.  
> All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or translated.
> 
> The characters and events in this book are fictitious. Characters based off real people are in no way connected to them; all behavior and actions are purely speculative.
> 
> ***This book is being updated and edited simultaneously, please excuse any grammatical and/or syntactic errors.***

The first time Harry and I hooked up was after a random party in London. I wasn’t sure exactly who’s house it was since I had been invited by my friend Matt, but apparently she was an actress on the up and coming. I had always been a huge fan of Harry Styles and loved him to death, so when my music career took off, little over three years ago, I was suddenly rubbing elbows with him at ceremonies and events; as if performing for thousands of people wasn’t already surreal enough. I didn’t know how to act around him at first. I kinda mellowed out as time went by and we would sometimes attend the same events, but our paths just never seemed to cross further than that.

Then, four months ago Harry and I were officially introduced by his manager, Jeff, at an award show briefly. Apparently, Harry liked my music and I was floundering. I was humbled and pleased and mortified and sweating profusely. It had been so embarrassing because my face was incredibly red and I was talking so fast about how much I adored him, but he was so polite, so patient. His eyes were so green and intense, like he wouldn’t dare look away until I finished speaking and I just kept trying to escape. We spoke for all of 2 minutes before he was taken away by Dua and her boyfriend.

The second time I ran into him was at a coffee shop. I was on my way out and he was just coming in with Jeff; I felt my heart flutter in excitement, but was able to keep my cool just so. As I was about to dip out, Harry called my name and I almost fainted. I couldn’t believe he remembered me!

I turned around and he approached me quickly.

“Hello! Nice to see you again, Charlotte,” he smiled and reached out his hand. His dimples were so distracting.

“Hey! I— um, yeah thanks, I mean you too,” I fumbled, shaking his outstretched hand. Nice going, dumbass.

He frigging _giggled_ , “Sorry about last time. I hope I wasn’t too rude.”

“Not at all,” I smiled. “Coveted rockstar, I get it. Don’t worry, I’ll schedule with Jeff beforehand next time.” I was trying to play it cool, but I was absolutely wigging out inside. I wasn’t sure if my face was betraying my excitement or not.

The corner of Harry’s mouth turned up into a smirk and he laughed.

“Oh wow, now I’m hurt. I see how it is,” he laughed.

I laughed as well and shrugged. “Nah, just kidding.”

“But seriously,” he starts. “You were great. I loved your performance.”

I blushed from head to toe. I couldn’t believe he was complimenting my performance.

“Wow. Um,” I was kinda overwhelmed and I felt like an idiot. “Thank you, that’s huge, I mean. Coming from you, just. Of course you were incredible, but come on, you’re amazing!”

He laughed and shook his head. His eyes crinkled and his dimples were so deep I felt my stomach squeeze itself painfully.

“Sorry, fangirl bursts,” I said sheepishly. “It still happens sometimes; I’m still technically new.”

“Right, I forgot you said you were obsessed with me,” he grinned.

I laughed and tried to downplay it, but I totally was. Obsessed, I mean. It had definitely evolved and gotten better since my career took off because I so busy I didn’t have time to cyberstalk him all day anymore.

Also, now that he was actually within my social circle and not just a celebrity on TV, it was just plain creepy.

“All I’m saying is I’m your #1 fan,” I laughed. “No crazy I-wanna-follow-you-and-watch-you-sleep obsessed, I promise.”

Jeff called Harry from the line and waved at me. I waved back and smiled before looking back at Harry.

“Right, well, I gotta get going,” I said. “It was nice seeing you, Harry.”

“You too,” he smiled. “Enjoy your coffee.”

I left quickly and replayed it a million times in my head. Surreal.

After that, I saw him at a couple restaurants and bars around town. He would always say hi or smile my way, but they were always short interactions. That had all been in LA, so it was a little wild to me that I ran into him at a house party in London.

I was deep in conversation with Ashe and a model who’s name I couldn’t remember when Harry popped into our circle and greeted everyone. As always, he captured all the attention; he’s just so alluring. He congratulated the model on her latest show, whose name turned out to be Stephania, and asked Ashe about her music.

When he saw my glass was almost empty, he pointed at it, “Did you want me to get you another one?”

Harry was already slightly tipsy, I could tell; his cheeks rosy, chest flushed where it lay exposed and sweat collecting at the edges of his scalp. I’ve had some drinks and feel good, but not quite tipsy. I don’t feel hot, just yet.

He looks at Ashe and Stephania. “What about you? Need a refill?” he asked them. Ashe declined and said she’s okay, but Stephania accepted.

I nodded my head as well, “Yeah, another drink sounds nice.”

A friend of Stephania’s joined the group and Harry of coursed asked if she wanted anything, so I offered company and a lending hand.

I was still super thrilled that I was around Harry, but I felt much more at ease and normal around him these days, which was nice.

I walked with him to the kitchen, where we refilled all the drinks.

“How do you like the party?” Harry asked, making small talk.

“It’s fun!” I said. “It’s been a while since I had time to go to a party. Like, an actual party, with like, friends. The past couple of months have all been work parties. And those aren’t quite as much fun.”

Harry laughs. “Yeah I know what you mean. Jeff makes me do appearances once in a while, but it’s rare I actually wanna attend one anymore these days.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” I said. “I love parties, but work parties are more forced or more for social networking and being introduced to people. It’s more like I feel put on display, ya know? Gotta behave.”

He nodded and took a sip of his drink. Harry opened a cabinet at random, poking around until he found what he was looking for and poured 2 shots.

“When I first started,” Harry said, sliding a shot to me. “I was too young to realize the difference between a work party and a real party. Between friends and work friends. It’s good that you seem level headed. Observant. You’ll do fine.”

He gives me a crooked smile and raises his glass to me. “Take a shot with me?”

I laughed and raised my shot, “I mean, if you’re twisting my arm like that.”

After taking shots, Harry and I separated in the crowd a bit later. I hung out with Matt and Florence in the living room for a bit, then I went to the outdoor deck where I stayed most of the night and talked to people at random.

It was around 3am and the party was still in full swing when I next saw Harry. I’d taken a couple more drinks so I was definitely drunk and had been smoking blunts with Dua and Stormzy. Harry looked just as fucked up. Hair tousled and matted with sweat at the edges, face flushed red and a cup between his ringed fingers. He looked like an angel.

He saw me and waved, “Hi friend!” Harry collapsed on the couch next to me and dimpled.

I laughed and coughed, passing the blunt to Dua. “Hey, friend.”

Our gazes locked for a second and I felt my whole body vibrate. How does he do that?

After our stare broke, I tried to shake it off and told myself I was being silly. As if Harry Styles wanted me. _Pft._

Conversation flowed easily and Harry stayed glued to my side, even after everyone had gone downstairs.

We talked about random stuff and everything was normal until it wasn’t. It was like an ON switch being flipped. The air got thick with sexual tension around us, my stomach tingling in anticipation. Harry had gotten closer when I wasn’t paying attention apparently because his thigh was glued to mine. He wasn’t touching me anywhere else, but his eyes carved holes through me and I couldn’t stop staring at his lips. The heat emanating from his body was making me breathe hard.

I wanted him to make a move so bad, but I didn’t know what to do, and I didn’t want to make it awkward. What if it was all in my head and then I messed up our friendship before it even took off properly?

I tried dropping little hints, like touching his arm sometimes when I spoke, or giving flirty responses, but it was either not coming across or he was not interested. Then suddenly, he stopped talking and got all in my space, his face close to mine and serious.

“I hope I’m not reading into this wrong,” Harry said, and placed his hand gently on my knee. My skin was on fire and I was breathless. “But, I really want to kiss you right now.”

I barely managed to choke out a response. “Then do it.”

Harry’s lips were on me in an instant, softly, like he was testing the waters. My heart was hammering as I kissed back, my hand clutching his shirt. He kissed me slowly, our breaths mingling and suddenly he squeezed my thigh and just attacked me. Forceful kisses, desperate and needy and wet. My head was spinning, my body getting closer to his until I was practically sat on his lap.

Harry gripped me tightly, placing a thigh over his lap, my crotch basically dry-humping him. His hand slipped under my shirt and caressed my back.

“You wanna go back to mine?” He asked, breathlessly. “We don’t have to… have sex, only what you’re comfortable with. We can just continue to make out or maybe have some drinks. I’d just rather us be more private if we’re gonna be making out.”

“I’m super comfortable with all of it,” I panted. “Yes to the sex before I start my press tour and have eye jumping stress levels. It’s so much harder to hookup discretely these days and I'm unlucky enough to be fuck buddy-less right now. AG.”

Harry laughed and kissed me again. “So true. I like you,” he said. He stood up and pulled me up with him. “Let’s get out of here then, yeah?”

We decided it would be best if we left separate and he would just tail me to my hotel. I offered that we could just go up to my room to avoid paps around his house, but he said he liked his house better whenever he had the option. The drive to his house was friendly, but the air was palpable between us. God, I couldn’t wait for this man to dick me down so hard.

Once in his house, he offered me a drink, the ever gracious host. I accepted and we both had a drink and made some small talk on the couch. Once I finished my drink Harry silently took the glass from my hand and set both down on his coffee table. The breath caught in my throat and his eyes were boring into me. His face approached me and when our lips connected it was like a seal broke.

We kissed ferociously, biting, teasing, moaning. My hands gripped his shoulders while Harry put his hands around my ass and squeezed. Pulled me into his lap and I started to grind down on him, feeling how hard he was.

Harry broke our kiss and I whined lightly. He chuckled and bit my neck.

“Let’s go to my room.”

Harry led the way and I followed on shaky legs, my pussy already wet in anticipation.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and Harry was still asleep. His hair was all messed up and light snores were escaping his lips. I panicked when I saw the time, 9:43am. Fuck. I was supposed to meet my manager for brunch at 10:30am and I still had to get to my hotel for fresh clothes.

I fly out of the bed as silently as possible and scramble around for my clothes. I’m almost out the door in panic mode when I remember Harry. Sexy, funny, horny Harry still laying asleep in bed. Should I leave a note? It’s the least I could do. I’m honestly not expecting him to call me, but it’d be a little fucked up.

In the end I decide I’ll just leave a quick note, no number.

> _Morning Harry,_
> 
> _Thanks for the great conversation, drinks and everything else. Sorry I had to flee like a criminal, I’ve a meeting, but I hope we fuck hang again sometime. I had fun!_
> 
> _-charlotte. xo_

I leave it on his dresser and run out. I make it to brunch just in time and my manager has exciting news.

“Good morning,” Greta says. “Okay so, today’s meeting is short. All I have are good news. You’ve been good so I have nothing in regards to media. All’s set for your press tour and you’ll be starting on Corden next Thursday, so I’ll be booking your flight for Tuesday, unless you want to leave earlier?”

“Lit,” I yawned. “So I still have some days off. Nah, I’ll spend them in London, I’d like to put off the jetlag. Until when are we in LA?”

I browsed the menu looking for the eggs section.

“You’ll be in LA until the 12th,” Greta says. “Then we go to New York and we start with Stephen Colbert’s show then continue with all east coast coverage. I’ve emailed you the itinerary this morning so you’ll have it in your inbox.”

“Since you said the meeting is short,” I start. “You mind if I order to go, Greta? Please? I’m kind of hungover. Sorry.”

Greta shakes her head. “Go ahead. It’ll be swift. I’ll grab something to go as well. I gotta hit the road after anyway. I fly back tonight.”

The waitress comes by and we place the order.

“Why tonight?” I asked, once the waitress walked away with our menus.

“Well, don’t get too excited,” she warned. “But I am trying really hard to get you a spot at the iHeart Radio Awards.”

“Seriously??” I asked. I was immediately excited at just the prospect of it. “That would be so crazy! That would be so fun!”

“Alright, calm down,” Greta laughed. “Don’t get too excited. Its still in the works and I don’t want you to be so disappointed if you end up not getting it.”

“Okay, I promise,” I laughed.

The waitress came back with our orders in perfect timing. Lisa and I parted ways quickly and I promised I would call her Monday for any last minute updates. I was super worn out and feeling a little sick, so I went back to my hotel quickly and took a shower before passing out cold.

It had been about a week since Harry and I hooked up when I got a message from him.

**+3232154437:**

_Hi stranger. It’s not like I expected anything serious, but damn not even a number to stay friendly? Ouch. And I thought we had fun._

_Harry Styles x._

**Me:**

_Hey! Sorryyyyyyy I debated it, I swear. I figured if you wanted to reach out you’d be able to get it. And I was right😂_

**Harry:**

_It was embarrassing to have to ask Jeff to get it from your manager. And more embarrassing when Jeff had it himself._

**Me:**

🤡

**Harry:**

_You’re evil. I didn’t know you guys knew each other that well honestly_

**Me:**

_Haha, yes well not like that well, but we did meet back like a year ago and we talk at parties. We’re friendly._

**Harry:**

_I’d love to meet up again sometime. Can I be blunt?_

**Me:**

_Absolutely. Wouldn’t want it any other way._

**Harry:**

_Well. You said that you... were unattached and super dry and all these tragic things so I figured maybe we could do the casual sex thing whenever we happen to be in the same city?_

_I think we had good sexual chemistry and it could be fun. We’re single and on the same page, I think._

**Me:**

_Harry Styles are you saying that I blew your pretty mind by how hard I rode you that you wanna be fuck buddies??? I’m fucking flattered 🥺_

_PS- fuck you, I was not super dry. only a little, I was trying to be funny_

**Harry:**

_I think you just made me blush._

**Me:**

_Yay! 🤣 sorry. I’ll be nicer, I swear. 🤐_

**Harry:**

_To be crass, yes it was fucking great sex and I would love to repeat it. If you want, of course._

**Me:**

_Now I’M blushing, damn. Sounds good to me!! I’m only in London until tomorrow cause I have work in LA, but I’ll be there for a couple weeks before I head out so just hit me up if you go back ☺️_

**Harry:**

_I’m in London for the whole month, so unlikely, but you can come over tonight if you want. Since you leave tomorrow._

**Me:**

_I would love to, but I have meetings tonight and a red eye to catch :(_

Harry and I agree to stay in contact and he he promises to try to get a weekend in LA soon; I gotta admit I’m excited. We had a great time, from what I can recall, and he is so sexy. Would do me wonders to have a fuck buddy under my belt. Lord knows it’s so difficult to be discreet these days and the last thing I need is to be distracted with relationship drama when my career is going so well.

I sighed contentedly and go shower for my meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm editing and adding as I go and have a bunch of scenes already typed, which is why I decided to start this, but I am missing a lot more connection scenes than I thought, lol. So please have patience!  
> Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
